publicsafetywikiaorg-20200215-history
Transcare
Transcare is a multi-state ambulance operation, with headquarters in Brooklyn, NYC. It provides ambulance services with EMTs and paramedics throughout the states of New York, New Jersey, Pennsylvania, Delaware, and Maryland. Basic Life Support (BLS) Ambulance Careful attention is paid to providing the highest levels of compassionate care to our customers whether we are first responders to an emergency or performing a routine discharge. TransCare staffs all its BLS ambulances with two certified emergency medical technicians (EMT) qualified to provide a wide range of life support measures, including airway management and automatic external defibrillation. Advanced Life Support (ALS) and Critical Care Transport (CCT) TransCare's most sophisticated level of transport provides advanced care integrated with state-of-the-art technology. Our mobile ICUs facilitate transport for the most critical patients diagnosed with life threatening cardiac, traumatic or neurological conditions. ALS provider service is designed to meet all the demands of today is stringent and dynamic health care requirements. Our certified ALS units include all the necessary ALS capabilities, special equipment and pharmaceuticals. This full complement of ALS equipment also includes comprehensive vital signs monitors, invasive hemodynamic sets, a full spectrum ventilator, IV pumps with the ability to control up to nine infusions, and transvenous and transcutaneous pacemakers. Our ALS providers are trained and certified in the skills necessary to care for patients with ventilator or aortic balloon pump dependency, neonatal/pediatric isolette monitoring and maintenance of multiple intravenous medications. Ambulette and Wheelchair Van Service TransCare provides courteous and efficient transportation to patients who require transport with personal assistance, but don't need medical care or monitoring. TransCare can also develop ancillary transport services dedicated to meeting the specific needs of any health care institution - whether it's an inter-facility employee shuttle, or a 15-passenger comfort coach van. 911 / EMS Services TransCare has acquired more than a decade of experience delivering the highest level of patient care on behalf of municipalities and voluntary hospitals with whom we partner as a 911 provider. In New York City, the largest market in the country, TransCare responds to over 150,000 emergency 911 calls per year. TransCare's turnkey service is committed to providing the most compassionate, pre-hospital care while always adhering to local and regulatory standards. Our team of professionals works with you to ensure compliance with quality assurance standards and local protocols. internationally. TransCare can facilitate the fixed wing or medivac transport of patients. They can also provide in-flight ALS personnel to accompany ambulatory patients who require special monitoring or oversight. TransCare can also provide ground support for air ambulance services whenever needed. Special Venues TransCare is the medical transport provider of choice for some of the most prestigious venues in the world and routinely provides on-site "standby" services at: Music Concerts Professional Sporting Events Fairs School Football Games TV and Video Shoots Corporate Events: Shareholders Meetings, Evacuation Drills, Dinners Dignitary details TransCare can provide a wide range of services at these events, ranging from a fully staffed on-site medical command center to emergency treatment and transportation. Corporate Headquarters - New York 5811 Foster Avenue New York, New York 11234 Phone: 718-763-8888 Fax: 718-968-8653 Sales: 718-763-8888 ext# 518 email: sales@transcare.com Metro New York Region Long Island 32 Ranick Drive Amityville, New York 11701 Phone: 631-841-2620 Fax: 631-841-2648 Westchester 20 Ferris Rear White Plains, New York 10601 Phone: 914-686-1129 Fax: 914-686-0032 Bronx - Mt. Vernon 154 East 3rd Street Mt. Vernon, New York 10550 Phone: 914-663-8860 Fax: 914-663-8380 Hudson Valley - Wappinger 80 Airport Drive Wappinger Falls, New York 12590 Phone: 845-225-8888 Fax: 845-463-3595 Pennsylvania Region Western Pennsylvania 400 Seco Road Monroeville, Pennsylvania 15146 Phone: 412-373-6300 Fax: 412-373-8263 Eastern Pennsylvania, New Jersey, Delaware 306 West Central Avenue Paoli, Pennsylvania 19301 Phone: 610-648-1648 Fax: 610-240-8630 Delaware Phone: 877-304-4950 Maryland Region Maryland, Washington D.C., Northern Virginia 1500 Caton Center Drive Baltimore, Maryland 21227 Phone: 410-242-2279 Fax: 410-242-9525 TransCare Management Solutions TM (TMS) TMS offers the efficiency and convenience of full, in-house transportation and coordination. TMS can analyze your organization's transport requirements, then implement value-added services in concert with facility strategies regarding patient flow to deliver cost-effective diagnosis-appropriate transport. TransCare can develop a user-friendly service program to manage your medical transportation needs, from the highest levels of care and response for a neonatal ward, to on-site dispatch capabilities to direct multiple vendors. TransCare Ambulance Choice TM TransCare is proud to offer the TransCare Ambulance Choice program for clients who place a priority on maintaining the continuum of patient care. There is nothing more assuring when medical transport is necessary than the comfort in knowing that you are on the way to see your doctor at the hospital of your own choosing. A simple pre-transport registration process allows TransCare to offer medical transportation services to its partners who are focused on the needs of their patient in a quick and efficient manner. Patients are furnished a membership number, which maintains all of the necessary demographic information to immediately dispatch medical support. Disaster Planning The events of September 11, 2001 have taught us that preparation is the key to the best possible outcome in the event of a mass casualty incident. That's why TransCare has developed an External Disaster Plan that works in conjunction with hospitals and municipalities, supplementing local EMS capabilities. In addition,TransCare can work with disaster planning and OEM representatives to create individualized response and transportation solutions. Information Technology Solutions Accurate, rapid, focused data capture, storage, retrieval and dissemination are critical to remaining competitive within the health care industry today. TransCare's proprietary, state-of-the-art technology and highly trained personnel can provide complete information management to enhance your performance and goals. Computer-Aided Dispatch (CAD) TransCare's CAD and reporting system functions as the link between health care organizations and the TransCare emergency medical service providers in the field who are giving hands-on care to your patients. This CAD system's superlative performance is at the heart of our operation, maximizing fleet availability, on-time performance, accurate billing, precise accountability and detailed record keeping. TransCare can help you manage your operation more effectively with custom designed data input and reporting specific to the needs of your organization. We have the ability to provide our customers with beneficial information about their patient population to assist you with your QA functions and your efforts to retain patients. External links * Official web site Category:Ambulance services in the United States